Come Hell or High Water
by like. Aliens
Summary: A writer had been meddling too much with magic, so with a giant kick in the butt, is sent to another dimension as punishment. But... is it really? Maybe for Harry here, it will. R&R Please!


**Wahh... I couldn't help it! It came to my mind, it just wont get out! I still have other fanfics, but I'm still waiting for my beta reader's answer. In the end, I couldn't help but write and post this. I'm so sorry I suck. TT-TT**

**I don'y own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

I felt tears gather on the base of each eye and slowly slide down my cheeks in a haunting speed. I felt my heart beat with the tension, and a drop of sweat rolled down my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words can come out... so I screamed in happiness.

"YESSSSSS! BLURAY! OHOHOHOHOHO!" I cried, dancing around holding a newly bought bluray disk of Harry Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Oh wait. I haven't introduced myself yet.

Name: Emma Smith  
>Age: 14<br>Sex: I'm still a virgin.  
>Blood Type: A<br>Zodiac: Gemini  
>Birthday: May 30<br>Fashion as of today: Pure blonde hair scattered everywhere, white blouse with a thin ribbon, knee-length plaid skirt with rainbow-colored suspenders, rainbow-colored socks and sneakers  
>OVERALL SCORE: -256 Cuteness<p>

There. Pretty boring, huh? Any way, back to the story.

Me, dancing with a bluray disk of Harry Potter 3 in my arms, crying openly in happiness while my mom stared. She walked out moments later and I heard her talk to dad.

"I think it would be better to have her move out already... Maybe it will change her a bit, so she wouldn't spend too much time playing magic with our toaster. And also those stories she writes! What good will it do to her future?"

I heard my dad answer. "That might be a good idea. Hannah left when she was 13, and now she's working as a substitute model for that bloke from L.A."

The nerve of them! I am a fanfiction writer, not some sort of mental patient! If I leave now, my potion for curing pimples wouldn't be complete! Besides, Hannah, my older sister, was tall and pretty, so she had nothing to worry about. I sulked and turned on the bluray player and the tv so I can watch Harry Potter in peace. I just as the movie was starting, I put on my writing glasses, took my journal and my favourite pen from my desk, and turned off the lights.

I blearily opened my eyes and twitched. I fell asleep halfway through the movie! I looked at the electric clock on my bedside table and groaned. 7:34 am, less than an hour to get ready for school. I swore and stood up from the ground where I have been sleeping. I stretched, sighing happily as bones cracked on my back. I realised I was still holding my pen and journal when I made my way in the dark (I always keep my curtains closed). I felt around for the remote control and bent down to get it, when I felt someone kick my butt forward. My eyes widened and I held out my journal in front of me. I squealed and waited to make contact with any of the furniture in my room. To my surprise, I hit headfirst into some sort of liquid. It felt kind of nice on my arms and forehead, but when I felt it slowly suck me in, I panicked. Soon, It went up to my eyebrows, and my eyes... my chin, and to my hips. I struggled helplessly, legs flailing from outside the liquid-thingy, but the more I moved, the more I got sucked in. I felt my consciousness slip from lack of oxygen, and my eyes closed again.

Just before I fainted completely, I saw a bit of light shine and I heard my mom's voice.

"Emma? Where are you? You should wake up soon..."

Yes, waking up makes sense.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Harry was having a really good time. Very good. Mostly because he wouldn't have to follow that bloody diet the Dursleys enforced upon themselves. And because he had cake to eat. And because he had his innocent godfather by his side. And the rest of his excitement is because Ron had invited him to watch the Quidditch World Cup! Now all he needed to do more was to wait for the Weasleys to come fetch him. There was a tense aura around the Dursleys, possibly because they would think that Ron and his family would do some "unnatural" things in their presence. He looked at the clock. It was already past 5, and they had yet to come. Harry felt a little anxious and he was bothered by the conversation he was hearing from his aunt and uncle. The two were interrupted when there was a banging sound coming from the other side of the living room. Dudley came soon to the room Harry was in, clutching his butt, and ignored Harry. The scrawny 14-year old entered the living room and heard the sounds from the fireplace.

He soon found out it was just Mr. Weasley who intended to fetch Harry via Floo Powder. It soon led to the fireplace being blasted open, the twins, Fred and George, coming to take his luggage and seeing Dudley, spilling candy around, making Dudley's tongue bloat up into some purple thing causing trouble for Mr. Weasley, then arriving at The Burrow.

There, Harry met the two eldest sons of the Weasley family, and found out the cause of the delay. There, on the floor behind the small coffee table was a batch of blonde hair halfway hidden from view. Introductions have been made, but the girl still didn't wake up. Harry stared at her.

"She looks like a Malfoy," Ron pointed out. "But she's wearing muggle clothes."

"Where did you find her?" Harry asked.

Ron paused for a second, then his face turned to a deep shade of red, the same as his hair. That only made Harry even more curious.

Fred and George put their elbow on either side of Harry's shoulders and leaned on him.

"That's because—"

"—this girl fell from the sky—"

"—like in a magical story—"

"—anyway, she fell on little Ronnieckins—"

"—and showed for the first time—"

"—what girl underwear looked like!"

"He's such a—"

"—big boy now!"

Both were hit in the head with rolled up paper, courteously of Mrs. Weasley. They were given a far shorter scolding than they got about the candy they fed to Dudley. Meanwhile, Ron was still beet red and Harry was teasing him about it. That was good enough to keep his mind off things, especially about why his scar hurt. Oh –he remembers now.

* * *

><p>Emma rolled over and groaned. Seriously! Was her floor always been so hard? She sighed contentedly when she felt something small and soft. The blonde girl grabbed it and hugged it, a little annoyed that it keeps struggling...<p>

Wait. It..s moving?

Opening her eyes, Emma saw for the first time, that not only is she in some sort of unfamiliar place, she's hugging an owl. An OWL. Aren't they supposed to be in zoos because they're endangered? She let the small owl go and looked around cautiously.

"Hey."

Emma turned her head to look too fast it hurt, but she saw who she was talking to. It was a red-haired girl, possibly the same age as her.

"Hey... Where am I?"

"You're in my house. My brother brought you in when you fell on him."

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't worry."

That accent... This possibly can't be in America!

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Your voice... You aren't from here, are you?"

"I'm from America..."

"Hm. Well, nice to meet you, then. I don't really know how you got here, but I'm surprised you're okay. That was a very high drop from where you supposedly fell. What's your name?"

"Emma Smith," Emma said.

The girl gave her a warm smile. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Wait, WHUT?

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOTT, its so rushed! I just re-read it, and I realized it sounded rushed! *MAJOR PANIC*<strong>

**Please review...**


End file.
